In the healthcare field, certain healthcare providers, such as pharmacies and/or drug manufacturers, would like to determine an activity level of a physician for various business and/or marketing purposes. For example, a pharmacy or drug manufacturer may wish to determine whether a particular physician has an active practice prior to targeting that physician for marketing purposes. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for determining activity levels for physicians.